Akuroku in Wonderland
by kellegirl
Summary: Roxas just woke up in Wonderland after going to the Mad Hatter's tea party with Axel. Oh, and he's in a dress. Full chapter summaries on profile. Akuroku, lemons, crossdressing, randomness, Zemyx. ABANDONED AND UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Don't drink the tea

_Me: Welcome to the result of insomnia and college!_

_Mims: How can you be so hyper after not sleeping for three days?_

_Me: I just saw the stats of my last story so I'm riding the high._

_Mims: I can't believe I have to put up with you._

_Me: Ah come on, you know you love me. Any hoo, this story is what happens when I don't sleep and get inspired by the weirdest things. Basically I just thought what would happen if Roxas was in a dress and Axel was, well, himself (At least how this fan girl wants him to be. Drools on laptop). _

_Mims: The answer, not going to bed despite having an 8:30 class the next morning so that she could write out one of the most random stories on her computer._

_Me: Basically yeah. And downloading Alice in Wonderland off the internet. Oh! Disclaimer I own NOTHING! Except a copy of the game and a slightly twisted mind._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas sat up with a groan, one hand coming to his forehead. "I knew we shouldn't have had anything to drink at that tea party." He moaned.

He had been assigned to a mission, so he had to go even if it was to one of his least favorite worlds. Wonderland always gave him a headache and somehow he always seemed to end up in embarrassing situations. Throw in an over excited Axel and this was not going to come close to fun.

While contemplating what had happened at the Mad Hatter's tea party Roxas heard a moan next to him. Looking to his left he saw Axel just starting to come to. As Axel's eyes opened Roxas couldn't hold back a rather boisterous laugh. Axel was dressed in a bunny costume and had fake whiskers glued to his face.

Pointing at the red head Roxas choked out, "You look like an Easter Rabbit wanna be."

Axel looked down at himself, his eyes widening as he took in the sight. Turning to glare at the blond his face suddenly took on a smug look. "Yeah, well at least I'm not in a dress."

"What are you," Roxas looked down at himself to find he was indeed in a dress, Alice's dress to be exact. "WHAT THE HELL?!! WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO?"

Axel grinned widely, "Don't know, but you look awfully cute."

"Where did my coat go, and my pants and," Roxas paused a second his eyes widening in horror, "WHERE ARE MY UNDERWEAR?"

Axel fell back laughing and pointed at the incredulous blond, "Oh, oh, I can't take it!" Suddenly he sat up no longer laughing and an eyebrow cocked suggestively, "You're not wearing any underwear?"

"Axel, no!" Roxas managed to get out one of his death glares despite his embarrassment. "I swear to god if you start anything I will castrate you."

"Ah, come on. It's not like I get this opportunity everyday. Besides, didn't _you _say that things were getting boring?"

"Axel, I didn't mean I wanted to get drugged or drunk or whatever happened, and end up in a dress. I certainly don't want that to then proceed to getting molested by the Easter Bunny."

"It's only molestation if you say no."

"NO!"

"Fine then molestation it is!" With that Axel tackled Roxas.

Roxas let out an indignant yelp which ended up sounding more like a squawk. He found himself pinned to the ground with his arms held above his head, Axel trailing kisses down his neck. Unfortunately for Axel, Roxas wasn't in the mood to play and simply kneed him in the groin.

"I told you no." Roxas stated calmly as Axel rolled off of him. Standing he began to search for his missing clothing. He barely had time to register the fact that a dark portal open next to him before he was once again tackled by an annoying redhead.

As the pair tumbled into Axel's room Roxas barely stifled an infuriated yell, the last thing he wanted was for the rest of the organization to know he had ended up in a dress. Axel was groping the blond at this point but quickly lost control of the situation when said blond grabbed him by his hair and physically threw him out of the room. The door slammed in his face and Axel heard the ominous click of the lock. "Hey! Let me back into my room!"

"Not going to happen." Came the cold reply.

"But I didn't do anything." Axel whined.

"Stop acting like Demyx, it doesn't work."

"Fine, then it's fire time!"

"If you burn down the door Xemnas is going to light you on fire."

"So? Not like that'll do anything to me."

"Then I'll give you to Demyx and tell him to give you swimming lessons. Or better yet I'll give you to Larxene and tell her you were the one who stole her bras and put them in the freezer."

"That's a cheap shot. Besides you helped with that prank."

"Who do you really think she'll believe?"

Axel was about to respond when the door opened again and Roxas stepped out in one of his coats. "You look damn sexy in my clothes." Axel smirked at the small blond.

"And you don't get to see me without them." Roxas smirked back as he walked past the disappointed redhead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Okay so I know it's a bit short but I haven't slept in three days and don't feel like making it any longer at this point._

_Mims: So go to sleep already._

_Me: Not until I finish this little part. _

_Mims: (throws up hands in disgust)_

_Me: Right, so I was thinking of maybe making this into a longer story and adding some chapters to it because I actually have some more stuff in my head. However if no one likes it then I don't really see any point to ignoring my homework for it. I only ask for five reviews to go on and then there will be some more Axel Roxas fun to be had. _


	2. Time for REVENGE!

_Me: So here's chapter two of Akuroku in Wonderland. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited it. Here's some acknowledgement,_

_LioraScarlette__ I made it longer and I'm glad you thought it was funny._

_hunted-snark__ I'm sorry to say I ignored some homework for this even though I do hate to disappoint a teacher. _

_BokuraNoLoveStyle__ Thanks for the alert, hope you like the new chapter_

_I know I said five reviews but I already wrote this up and well, I really wanted to post it._

_Mims: You really do care what people think about you huh?_

_Me: Only when it comes to my writing. (Shrugs slightly)_

_Mims: Well then just finish the author's note so the people can read the story._

_Me: Right! This chapter includes more cross-dressing! I switched it up a bit and personally think that my sleep deprivation makes me a little, well a lot, funnier than I would be other wise. So read about Roxas's revenge, mwahahaha! _

_Mims: You suck at the evil laugh. _

_Me: Yup, but I'm not evil so it's hard. _

_Disclaimer:__ I sadly own nothing but an over active imagination and a laptop to write on._

_Warning__: This chapter includes yaoi, cross-dressing, and an overly touchy, feely Marluxia._

_Pairings:__ Axel x Roxas, implied Demyx x Zexion _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas stood in front of a rather displeased Xemnas, an extremely pleased Axel to his right. "Now, I'd like to know why you two felt the need to abandon your mission at the half way point. Also even though I'm a little afraid to ask, why are you in Axel's coat Roxas?" Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"Because he's my lover and I think it makes him look cute." Axel smirked as he spoke.

Roxas punched the redhead in the gut before addressing the Superior. "We left because Axel here is a perv and forced me back. I'd rather not go into the details of the coat though. Let's just say that I lost my coat and in order to stop fire brains from molesting me I had to take one of his."

"How did you lose your coat?"

"Well, um, you see…" Roxas trailed off turning bright pink.

"We made the mistake of going to the Mad Hatter's tea party and Roxas ended up in a dress." Axel smirked wickedly.

"You are _so_ not getting any for a _long_ time." Roxas hissed.

"You were in a dress?" Demyx chirped sticking his head in the open door. The water wielder bounced over to the now crimson blond, "I would have loved to have seen that! I bet you looked so cute! That's saying something too because no one else in the organization would look good in a dress. Well maybe Zexy, but he never agrees to do anything fun."

"I think I just had a non-heart attack." Roxas clutched his chest.

"You want to see what he looked like?" Axel asked Demyx who eagerly nodded. Without warning Axel grabbed Roxas and spun him around simultaneously unzipping his coat. With one swift movement he had yanked the black coat off and exposed the dress underneath. "Wow, I thought you were naked under there. Oh well, this is good too."

"I hate you all!" Roxas screamed and ran for his room. Unfortunately for the blond it seemed like the entire organization was in the castle today, most of them got a good look at the horrified boy. Finally making it to his room Roxas slammed his door shut, the catcalls still ringing in his ears. Throwing the offending dress in the corner of his pristine room, Roxas made his way to his closet and began to pull out one of his uniforms. Grumbling to himself, Roxas didn't hear the soft click of the door opening and closing behind him.

He had just managed to pull on a pair of boxers when a pair of arms rapped around him and he felt a chin rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Axel's voice was unusually soft.

"You should be!" Roxas spat at him, shaking off the embrace.

Axel just wrapped his arms back around Roxas and held on to the struggling blond until he gave up the fight. "I didn't mean to make you angry; I just thought that you really looked cute."

"Yeah, well you didn't have to tell Xemnas." Roxas was resigned to the fact that he was not going to be able to get rid of his redheaded boyfriend that easily.

"Well if you would just laugh about it then Mansex and Demyx wouldn't have gotten to you so easily."

"I'm not going to laugh about it when I'm embarrassed."

"How can I make it up to you?" Axel purred into Roxas's ear. The blond knew what the redhead was hoping for and was _so_ not in the mood for it. Suddenly he had an incredibly wicked idea.

"I can think of one way."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You get to walk around the castle for a day in that monstrosity." Roxas pointed to the discarded dress an evil smirk finding its way to his lips.

"You have got to be kidding me." Axel let go of the devious blond and stepped back a look of disgust on his face.

"Fine. Then don't think that you're going to be sleeping in here any time soon." Roxas went back to getting dressed. Even though he couldn't see the redhead behind him he knew exactly how he looked. Axel was torn between wanting to retain his manhood and knowing that Roxas was dead serious about him sleeping alone for god only knew how long.

Cursing his libido Axel walked over to the dress in the corner. With a sigh he picked it up. "Do I really have to do this?"

"No, only if you want company any time for a month."

"A MONTH!" Axel immediately began to strip down to his boxers.

Roxas watched the redhead put on the dress not even trying to hide his amusement. "You look good." He managed to choke out. "You might want to shave your legs though."

"I had better be getting some tonight." Axel grumbled under his breath.

"We'll see." Roxas walked up to the fire wielder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now, on to show everyone just how cute you are."

Grabbing Axel by the hand Roxas pulled him into the hallways. Thirty minutes later they were sitting in the dining room with the entire organization cooing over the now scarlet Axel. Roxas was rolling on the floor with laughter, very pleased with his punishment. It had gone better than he could have hoped, Axel had created just the distraction from his own humiliation that Roxas had needed. No one seemed to remember that Roxas had been the one in the dress less than an hour ago. It got even better when Marluxia decided to get handsy.

Axel let out a very effeminate squeak when the pinkette (I so spelled that wrong) started to pinch him on the cheek. Encouraged by this reaction Marluxia immediately tackle glomped the redhead and started to grope him on the floor. The rest of the group started to cheer and the display got even more aggressive. It was only when Marly decided to see what would happen if he snuck a hand up the dress that Roxas put an end to the fun.

"That would be mine." He informed the pink haired man.

"I'm going to my room." Axel said completely dejected.

The redhead made his way through the halls with his head down. No wonder Roxas had gotten mad at him, the group was horrible, they would have torn the small blond to pieces if they had gotten their hands on him. Axel was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that he was being followed.

When he got back to his own room Axel slumped down on his bed and stared at the floor, blaming it for everything that had happened. He was caught off guard when a weight next to him caused the mattress to shift. Looking up he saw Roxas, sapphire blue eyes just as sad as their emerald counterpart. "Sorry, I didn't know Marluxia would try to molest you."

"I deserved it. I mean I tried to molest you right?" Axel looked back down at the floor.

"Yeah, but at least we're together. Marly had no right to do that." Roxas stared at the floor as well. "I think I should make it up to you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I'm bad, I felt like leaving people hanging._

_Mims: Don't feel bad if you get flames then._

_Me: I won't. Actually I appreciate flames; they let me know how to improve. So review NOW! I'll continue with only five reviews. You know you want to know what happens next and chapter three is when the rating is going to need to be bumped up to an M._


	3. Making up is so much fun

_Me: I got my five reviews in less than six hours!!!_

_Mims: Please stop yelling, I'd like to retain the ability to hear._

_Me: You know I don't get why you're my muse, you're so gruff all the time._

_Mims: It's because I'm the only one who can force you to write, even if it happens to be through violence._

_Me: Oh, right I forgot. So here's some acknowledgement to all the good readers who sent me some reviews._

_Malik's Bunny Mika__ Glad I could combine some of your favs, don't worry they end up back in Wonderland again, they still have half a mission to complete after all. Thanks for the alert and the favorite._

_BoluraNoLoveStyle__ It makes me happy that you I made you smile and this chapter is longer than the others._

_X-The Random Vampire-X__ I don't actually know if gay men are so gropish in real life, I'm just a fan girl after all, but all my gay guy friends are constantly groping me so I figured I'd throw it in. Hope the make-up is up to your imagination. Thanks for the alert._

_WGreyB__ Hope I can keep you interested. Thanks for the alert._

_sakura's conscience__ I like you very muchies because you like my writing._

_Mims: You all made her very happy, thank you very much. Now I have to deal with an overly excited fangirl._

_Me: Don't be mean to the readers, they are my new god._

_Mims: you are so weird. _

_Me: Yes, yes I am. _

_Disclaimer:__ I no owns so you no sues._

_Warning:__ this is my M chapter, and I mean M. I get pretty graphic so if you have some sort of aversion to yaoi, don't read it. If you don't get what I'm trying to imply here, IT'S A LEMON!_

_Pairings:__ This chappie only has Akuroku, but it's hot Akuroku._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Last Chapter:

"_Sorry, I didn't know Marluxia would try to molest you."_

_"I deserved it. I mean I tried to molest you right?" Axel looked back down at the floor._

_"Yeah, but at least we're together. Marly had no right to do that." Roxas stared at the floor as well. "I think I should make it up to you."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel looked up at the blushing blond, one eyebrow raised. "And just how would you do that?" he asked in a suddenly husky voice.

"Well, for one _I _could get you out of that ridiculous dress." Roxas looked up to meet Axel's emerald eyes.

"That's a given, what else could you do?"

"I don't think you heard me right." Roxas leaned over to the redhead, his hands slipping around his fiery lover. "I would be the one to take this thing off." With that the blond pulled at the zipper on Axel's back, slowly bringing it all the way down.

"Oh, I get it." Axel smirked widely. "But whatever shall I wear now?"

Roxas let himself smirk along with Axel. "I don't believe that would be the right question."

"Really? Then what would the right question be?"

Leaning in Roxas laid a soft kiss on Axel's lips lingering slightly, not wanting to lose the warmth. "The correct question would be; what will you be doing without the dress on."

"I think I have an idea as to what that is." Axel grabbed the blond and pinned him to the bed.

Crashing their lips together the redhead quickly shook off the dress and began to unzip Roxas's coat. Spurred on by the hands now exploring his exposed flesh, Axel pulled the coat off the blonde's small frame. Trailing kisses down Roxas's neck, Axel received an appreciative moan and coming to where neck met shoulder he bit. At the sharp intake of breath Axel began to soothe the offended skin, sucking and licking it until a nice little bruise began to form.

Roxas's hands moved down Axel's back until they found the waistband of his black silken boxers, the ones with the flames on the legs that Roxas had given him for Christmas. Of course he would be wearing _those_ boxers, they always made Roxas feel so possessive and only served to turn him on even further.

As Roxas began to play with the waistband, slowly pulling the boxers off Axel's hips, Axel managed to pull Roxas's coat off his shoulders without once breaking the kiss he had placed on the blonde's neck. Axel was extremely glad the younger teen never wore a shirt under his coat; it meant less fabric was in the way. Letting his hands run down the now bare chest, Axel took one of Roxas's nipples in his fingers and gave it a sharp pinch. Roxas arched his back, surprised by the sudden pain, and pressed his hips up against Axel's. The friction of the two bodies rubbing up against each other would normally have been enough to send Axel to a whole new level of pleasure, but it was almost more than he could take when he felt Roxas's arousal against his.

Roxas felt his hands slipping back up Axel's body, tracing every dip and curve of his back. Axel's skin was like fire, it almost burned Roxas's fingers but he couldn't take his hands away. He craved the contact between the two, longed to get closer to it, to feel that fire burn only for him. He loved how Axel would shiver at the contact, not caring that he didn't have a heart to love with.

Suddenly no longer interested in teasing the blond, Axel began his to fumble with Roxas's jeans. Smiling at his partner's desperate attempt to remove the barrier between their bodies, Roxas made quick work of the redhead's boxers before helping to remove his own jeans. When both lay naked on the black sheets of Axel's bed Roxas ground his hips up into the redhead's. A low moan tore its way from Axel's throat and his eyes closed against the feeling. Roxas would never let Axel know, but the sight of Axel's face was enough to drive him over the edge if left alone long enough.

Grinding his hips up again Roxas couldn't help but to moan along with his partner. The sound seemed to bring Axel out of his daze enough to thrust down into Roxas's, causing the blond to gasp at the added force. This was all the redhead needed and he reached over to the nightstand to pick up a small tube. Spreading the slick substance onto his fingers Axel positioned himself at Roxas's entrance.

"You ready?" Axel always asked, even after all the time that they had been together he always seemed to hold the same concern of forcing Roxas into something.

"Yeah." Roxas was barely able to get the words out; his breath was ragged and came in pants.

Slowly Axel eased a single finger into his lover, watching Roxas's face the entire time. Roxas moaned, his eyes rolling up at the touch. Seeing this Axel began to pump his finger, bending and twisting it inside of Roxas. Inserting another finger he began to scissor them, stretching and searching at the same time. Suddenly Roxas arched up off the bed, letting out a strangled moan. Smirking, Axel inserted a third finger and began to assault the spot within the blond that caused him such ecstasy.

Roxas withered beneath the older teen, it was all too much to take. Then suddenly the fingers were gone and he couldn't hold back a whimper of disappointment. "Stop whining, you know I can do so much better." Axel couldn't stop the small chuckle from escaping his lips.

Quickly he spread the lube over his rigid length before returning to his blond. Pulling Roxas's legs over his shoulders Axel positioned himself, stopping for a brief moment to look into those sapphire eyes he couldn't get enough of. Carefully Axel slid into Roxas, slowly burying himself to the hilt. Like always he stopped so that Roxas could adjust, he was rather… endowed, if he didn't say so himself, and even after all this time the blond needed a few moments to collect himself. Only when he felt a tentative thrust did he begin to move.

Roxas let out a wispy moan as Axel began to move within him. Wrapping his arms around Axel's neck his fingers embedded themselves in crimson spikes. "Oh god!" Axel had found that spot once again and Roxas felt himself arching up into the redhead.

"Yes Roxy?" Axel smirked for a moment but gasped when Roxas clenched down on him.

"Don't, ah, don't be such an ass." Roxas let his head fall backwards; eyes squeezed shut against the pleasure that racked his body. "Oh, right there!"

Axel smiled as he let his forehead come to rest in the crook of Roxas's neck. The blond was meeting his thrusts now and was mewling in pleasure every time Axel hit his prostate. "Har..harder, Axel." Roxas managed to gasp out. That was all that Axel needed to hear and he began to thrust in earnest.

Axel slammed into the helpless blond beneath him, nailing his prostate dead on. Roxas screamed out, his fingers twisting themselves even further into Axel's hair, pulling hard. Axel barely registered the fact that the blond seemed to be trying to pull his hair out, he just heard the cries of pleasure that his partner was emitting none stop. Feeling himself reaching his own limit, Axel took a hold of Roxas's neglected member and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

Roxas was in paradise at this point. He couldn't see even if he opened his eyes, his vision was clouded over by dazzling white stars. His hips bucked uncontrollably trying desperately to both force Axel deeper within him and find more friction from the hand that was clamped down on him. Finally it was too much to take and as Axel hit his prostate one more time he came, hard. "OH AXEL!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he came into Axel's hand and onto their stomachs.

When Roxas came his muscles clenched down around Axel's length, spasming uncontrollably. Driven over the edge Axel released into the blond, thrusting a few more times before collapsing on top of Roxas. Rolling off the spent teen, Axel pulled the sheets up over their sweat soaked bodies. Taking Roxas in both arms he felt the blond snuggle into his chest and smiled into the gravity and moisture defying blond locks. Even though he knew those spikes were natural it still amazed Axel that they would keep their shape no matter what. His own hair hung limply, the gel worn out by all the sweat that had made its way up off his scalp.

The pair were just about to drift off to sleep when they heard a giggle. "If you two are done screwing each other's brains out, Xemnas wants to talk to you."

"Demyx, how long have you been there?" Axel growled warningly.

"Oh, I stopped by about a half hour ago but when I heard Roxas I left you two alone. Why?"

"Did you tell anyone what we were doing?"

"Only Zexy, he thought it was funny. Then Mansex yelled at me for not getting you guys so here I am." Came the happy reply.

"Demyx, please leave."

"Okay!" They heard the water happy nobody skip off down the hallway.

Looking down at Roxas Axel found one exceptionally red key blade wielder, a look of utter horror on his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: Yeah I finished another chapter!_

_Mims: You have been writing none stop for three days now, can't you just give it a rest?_

_Me: Nope, I like to write and I'm feeling the story right now. _

_Mims: You're hopeless. _

_Me: What I finished my homework? Well I'd love to hear what people think, this was my second time writing a lemon and if you read "Remember This Feeling" (that was my first) any comparisons would be nice. Again, five reviews to continue but if it keeps up like before then expect another chapter in a few days. Chapter four will be back in Wonderland to finish off the mission and who knows what could happen there. Well I do, but I'm the one writing this so that doesn't count._


	4. It's all random

_Me: Wow, I mean wow._

_Mims: what are you 'wowing' over now?_

_Me: I got my five reviews in four hours. I know because I check incessantly and didn't actually get to sleep until 8 in the morning so I was able to watch the hits from the time I posted, 12:52, to when I had my reviews, 4:36. It really blew me away, and not only because I had proof that I'm not the only one who goes online and reads smut when they can't sleep. Plus I got my 200__th__ hit at 11:10, and then I got my 400__th__ hit at 8:03 two days later, so I feel loved._

_Mims…_

_Me: Ooo look! I left her speechless! So here's some acknowledgements before she regains the ability to berate me._

_the.israe.project107__ Isn't lack of sleep fun! Nice to see that state gave you some entertainment._

_flan__ Why yes, there always is a convenient little tube there, an author doesn't need to distract from the otherwise perfectly good smut fest by actually being realistic about its whereabouts._

_Malik's Bunny Mika__ I wish homework is not needed. But alas if I completely ignore it I may fail and then all the money I've spent on this fancy college would be for naught. Though rejoice in the fact that because of my own inability to sleep I wrote the last chapter instead of a paper._

_Hinna __Thanks for the alert and hope you like the new chappie._

_WGreyB__ Thanks for the comparison, it's much appreciated. Always happy to know I improved._

_X-The Random Vampire-X__ was the visuals a good thing or a bad thing? Ah, I was tempted to BBQ Demyx, but he comes in later and it's kinda important for him to be alive. _

_kyrious __Yeah for procrastination!! Glad you thought Demyx was amusing._

_shadowtailmon__ you know you love how quick it went. I always get frustrated when authors beat around the bush and take forever to get to the point._

_finalalpha __Yeah you like my writing! I like you! Thanks for the alert, I'll try to update sooner next time._

_BokuraNoLoveStyle__ Try not to drool on your computer, they're expensive._

_thebonelessone__ Thanks for the fav!_

_Mims: Are you done yet._

_Me: Almost, I just have a little more and then it's story time. I realize that this update took longer than the others but I had to write two papers, then I thought it would be a good idea to watch Alice in Wonderland again in order to get my references right for this chapter. While watching the movie I kind of fell asleep and since I only got five hours of sleep in 48 hours, it was much needed. But because I fell asleep, I don't really have my references anyway and it was a complete waste of time. I damn my chronic insomnia but I know I won't get rid of it, I've had it since I was two. Then you add in a little writer's block due the lack of lack of sleep and a few hours on yaoi.y-gallery looking for …inspiration… and you have one slightly behind schedule update._

_Mims: FINISH ALREADY!_

_Me: Eep! Fine here's the basics:_

_Disclaimer:__ I own, (looks around dorm room) wow, I own nothing._

_Warning:__ This chapter includes randomness to the extreme, a slightly horny Axel, and probably a bunch of stuff that should not be read by small children._

_Pairings:__ Axel x Roxas, completely random pairings that have nothing to do with the story but fulfill my random mood._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas stared at the purple and pink cat before him fighting the urge to stab it with his key blade (don't yell at me if the colors are wrong, I'm colorblind). The damn thing had been following him and Axel around all day and he just couldn't seem to shake it. Apparently the whole dress incident had been broadcasted throughout Wonderland by this… thing, and it just wouldn't give it a rest.

Axel on the other hand found it all exceptionally amusing, seeing the little blond in such a huff was wickedly funny. Slinging an arm around Roxas's shoulders he murmured in his ear, "If you just ignore it, it will go away."

The blond shot Axel a look that could peel paint, causing the redhead to back away with his hands up. "Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." Roxas growled, annunciating each word with pure venom, "If that thing doesn't shut up I'm going to kill it."

"Okay, okay. Don't give me that look though; I was just trying to help." Axel said defensively. Roxas chose to ignore the "touchy bastard" that the redhead muttered under his breath.

Roxas didn't know why he was so pissed off lately, well he did but that was beside the point. The whole dress thing really didn't seem to be enough to cause this much animosity in him. Maybe he was just hormonal, wait do guys get hormonal? Ignoring the sudden image of himself as a PMSy teenage girl that had popped into his head, Roxas decided to take Axel's advice and pretend that the cat wasn't currently discussing just how adorable he was with his idiot boyfriend. Letting his mind go completely blank he simply stared off into space absently.

Axel turned his gaze back to the small blond when no reply came. Finding that Roxas was absently staring at his ass he couldn't help but snicker. "See something that you like?"

Snapping back to reality, if you could call Wonderland that, Roxas became aware of the fact that he was looking directly at Axel's hips. Turning bright pink Roxas mumbled something under his breath and turned, beginning to walk away.

"I didn't catch that." Axel called after him.

"I said I'm going to go look around." Roxas called over his shoulder, "Xemnas is going to be pissed at us if we don't do a complete survey of this world."

Smirking slightly, Axel had heard Roxas and that was most definitely not what he had said, the redhead watched the blond disappear into the forest. Suddenly it dawned on him that he probably shouldn't get separated from Roxas. Hurrying into the woods Axel couldn't seem to catch even the slightest glimpse of the key blade wielder. "Hey, Roxas! Where'd you go?" Axel shouted into the trees.

There was no reply and frowning, the fire wielder started down the only cleared path. Axel quickly realized this must not be the way that Roxas had gone; he was jogging and hadn't met up with him yet. Suddenly he was in a small clearing and saw a very… unpleasant sight. A tall man with long silver hair was lying in the middle of the clearing. He had his back to Axel and from where he stood the redhead could see he had someone pinned down by the wrists. Axel couldn't stop a sharp intake of breath when he saw blond spiky hair sticking out from underneath the long silver locks.

"GET OFF MY ROXY!!!" Axel screamed, fire bursting into life around his clenched fists.

Surprised the silver haired man's head shot up and he stared at the furious redhead with catlike green eyes. "Who the hell is Roxy?" he asked in a voice like silk.

"Yeah, who's Roxy?" came a voice from beneath the man. The blond head poked its way out from underneath its captor.

Axel stopped dead; the blond was far older than Roxas, well not far but at least four years. "Oh, um, I thought you were someone else." Axel muttered, "Do you need some help?"

"Nope, Sephy and I do this all the time." The blond chirped.

"Cloud, stop calling me that or I'll have to punish you." The silver haired man, Sephy, sighed.

"Okay Sephy." Cloud said with complete seriousness.

"Alright that's it." Sephy growled and descended to capture the blonde's lips in his own.

Backing out of the clearing Axel shielded his eyes against this very unwelcome sight. It wasn't that Axel was a prude, far from it; it was just that he couldn't stand to see a man who looked so much like Roxas making out with that silver haired man. Suddenly he thought of all the things he could do to his own blond. He was going to have to punish him for running off like this. Smirking to himself Axel strode into a patch of trees.

"Oh, dear god!" Roxas's voice carried through the woods and Axel immediately turned in the direction he thought it was coming from. "I did not need to see that!" Axel was now streaking towards the blonde's voice, determined to catch him. Seeing a door of all things, Axel barreled through it. Suddenly he found himself on a wall, he was literally standing on a wall, the floor was right in front of his face. Curiously he tried to take a step onto the floor/wall but only managed to fall on his ass.

"Yeah, that doesn't work, I already tried." Came a familiar voice.

Turning around Axel found an extremely disheveled Roxas. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I walked in on two yaoi freaks and they attacked me." Roxas stated in a very displeased tone, "I never knew there were fan girls in Wonderland."

"…" Axel tilted his head to the side, "What are fan girls?"

"Don't you ever listen to Namine?" Roxas sighed, "They're girls who are obsessed with yaoi or some other crap. Just think Namine, but in a different body."

Axel shuddered slightly, the last thing he needed was another Namine. The girl was always asking if she could draw them, she had actually snuck into his room and hidden in his closet in an attempt to peep on them together. "Thanks for the thought. I was going to settle with just being happy to find you, but I guess that I do have to punish you." Axel took a step towards the blond.

"Axel, I just had porn shoved in my face. Porn of Xemnas. With Saix. Completely graphic. I do not need this right now." Roxas shook his head trying to get the image out of his mind. The redhead didn't stop his approach, "I'll give Namine that picture you gave me for Valentines Day if you start anything."

That stopped Axel's approach, it left him completely still like some sort of anime character. When Roxas waved a hand in front of his face he finally snapped out of it. "Do that and I'll let her tape us and put it on the internet."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I? You're the one who started playing dirty Roxy; I'm just upping the stakes."

"Fine, then you're never getting sex ever again." With that Roxas stepped onto one of the paintings on the wall/floor and fell through, a surprised expression on his face.

Growling Axel jumped into the painting as well. He found himself in a rose garden, a bucket of red paint stuck on his ass. Roxas on the other hand was stuck in a hedge, his butt sticking straight up in the air. Pulling the bucket off of himself, Axel turned his gaze to the struggling blond. Roxas was wiggling and thrashing in his attempts to free himself, all he managed to do was get his head shoved even further into the foliage.

"If you keep wiggling like that I may just be tempted to leave you in there," Axel stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I rather like the view."

"No sex ever again." Roxas hissed.

"Don't you dare threaten me, you're in no position."

"Fine, get me out and then we'll see."

Grinning like a maniac over his victory, Axel strode over to the small blond. Grabbing a hold of a leg he yanked, hard. Roxas came tumbling out of the hedge and landed on top of the redhead, leaves sticking out of his spiky hair. Wrapping his arms around the teen in his lap, Axel smiled widely. "I like this position."

"To bad I'm not in the mood. Now let me go."

"Mmm, no. I still haven't punished you for running off and leaving me all alone." Axel's voice took on a tone of mock horror, "You have no idea what things I saw when I was wandering alone in those woods. I was so scared, and now I have my Roxy back and need some comfort."

"Axel, this is sooo not the time or the place." Roxas protested as hands started to wander up sides. "Stop it! I do not feel like it!"

"Well, I do feel like it, so tough luck." Axel continued to explore the blonde's abdomen with his hands.

Roxas tried to get up but was pulled back down be the redhead. He landed on Axel's stomach this time, effectively knocking the breath out of him. When his arms relaxed slightly from the impact, Roxas was finally able to slip out of his grip. Walking away from the redhead, Roxas began to take in his surroundings. They seemed to be in a rather large garden but there were only roses in it. He was walking along the hedge looking for an opening when a blur of red and black tackled him.

"Not getting away that easily Roxy. I want me some Rocks-ass." Axel said from his position on top of a very pissed off blond.

"Axel you have ten seconds to get off of me."

"Oh, that's so not going to work."  
"One, two, three, fo.." Roxas was cut off by a mouth encasing his own.

Axel took full advantage of the fact that Roxas's mouth was open and began to plunder it with his tongue. For his trouble he received a sharp bite. "You mit my ongue!" he gasped, bringing one hand up to hold his mouth.

"Well, I did already say no."

"Still not good enough." This time Axel steered clear of anywhere the blond could inflict pain, instead he latched himself to Roxas's neck. Within seconds he felt the blond relax and began to nip and lick at the flesh before him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH INDECENT THINGS IN MY GARDEN!!!!" came a screech.

Looking up the two males found a fat, ugly, black haired woman in a red gown glaring at them. "Who the hell is that?" Axel asked loudly.

"This is the Queen of Hearts! Show some respect you filthy commoners." A playing card announced.

"Axel, I don't know about you, but I am so done with this world." Roxas sighed.

"Yeah, let's just go back to the castle and give a half assed report." Axel stood and pulled the blond up with him.

The Queen did not seem to appreciate being ignored like this and with a wave of her hand sent a stream of cards at the pair. This was not supposed to happen, the two nobodies were not supposed to fight anyone. Knowing full well that Xemnas was going to be pissed at them, they drew their weapons. While Roxas cut cards in half Axel lit them on fire. They quickly dispatched all their attackers and turned to the flustered queen.

"Is that all?" Axel asked in his typical cocky manner.

The Queen of Hearts simply stared at the two teens, no one dared to oppose her before and she just didn't know what to do. She didn't even move when the pair turned and walked away from her.

Walking through the slightly charred garden, Roxas was about to open a portal back to the castle when a new thought came to him. "Hey Axel."

"Yeah."

"We're not supposed to come back for another week right?"

"That's what Mansex said."

"Please don't call him that, it gives me a flash back to those yaoi girls." Roxas shuddered involuntarily. "Anyway, if we're not supposed to be back for a week, but we are both sick of this world, what's to stop up from taking that week off and going somewhere a little more fun?"

Grinning widely Axel shot a look at Roxas. "Are you suggesting that we play hooky?"

"Maybe, would you want to?"

Axel swooped Roxas up in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you!" he crooned, "I'm finally having an influence on you!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Roxas squeaked from the hug, "So where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't know. Somewhere warm and sunny." Axel put Roxas down and looked off into space thoughtfully.

"Let's go that resort Larxene wants to invade. The one in Agrabah."

"Sounds good to me, but how will we make sure that Manse, I mean Xemnas doesn't find out that we skipped out on a mission?"

"We can worry about that later." Roxas waved a hand dismissing the wrath of their Superior.

"I really am a good influence!" Axel clasped his hands together, overjoyed by the progress that the blond had made.

"No, you're just an influence. Now let's get going." With that Roxas opened a dark portal in front of the pair and they both stepped through.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So it's a little short, only about 2,000 words minus the author's note, but I have a little case of writer's block at the moment. I have a long weekend because of Thanksgiving and I swear that I'll write a chapter with at least 4,000 words. I'll stay up all of Wednesday in order to get it done._

_Mims: Great, so you're going to purposefully sleep deprive yourself now._

_Me: Pretty much, it seems to be good for my writing. Anyway, five reviews for a new chapter, though if I finish before I get my reviews there is a good chance of just posting anyways._


	5. Sunbathing leads to fun things

_Me: I am so sorry this is coming out later than I intended!_

_Mims: Do your homework!!!_

_Me: I will just let me get this out. All right so I have a midterm coming up as well as a paper that is worth 25 percent of my final grade. (Cringes slightly) The combination of these two very important events means I won't be able to post for a while. Also it's why this is WAY shorter than promised. I was home for Thanksgiving and couldn't really type because it's just awkward to write smut with your mom hovering over your shoulder wanting to read whatever you're writing. The last thing I need is for my parents to find out I write this stuff, they will tease me to death! I really need to finish up this author's not so I can study so here's a quick acknowledgement,_

_yumie-darkness123__ glad you liked the chapter_

_Malik's Bunny Mika__ we are all pervs aren't we? This chapter doesn't have…leverage… but it does have something else that's fun._

_X-The Random Vampire-X__ here's some more horny Axel from one yaoi fan girl to another._

_WGreyB__ I hope you continue to find this interesting_

_BokuraNoLoveStyle__ I'm afraid the closets full, I'll be in there with Namine of course! _

_Again thank you for the favorite for __KarimaTinCan__Malik's Bunny Mika,__akurokulover,__ and __thebonelessone_

_Mims: HOMEWORK NOW OR YOU WILL FAIL!!!_

_Me: I know already! Here are the basics,_

_Disclaimer:__ I own absolutely, positively nothing_

_Warning__: this is another lemon, if a hastily written one. _

_Pairings:__ I suppose it's technically only Axel x Roxas, but there is some mention of what other characters like to do._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel sat back admiring the completely molestable view. They had managed to secure a room at a very plush resort with only minor…persuasion (insert evil grin). Now he had Roxas, with no shirt, lying out in the sun to occupy himself with. The blond was getting a nice bronze tan and just looking at him gave Axel a quite obvious, cough, problem, cough. Said blond was completely unaware of just how much danger he was in of getting molested right then and there, he had fallen asleep.

Axel sat forward and poked the lightly snoring blond. "Hey Roxy, are you awake?"

"No." came the groggy reply followed shortly by more sleep noises.

Smirking devilishly Axel hooked a finger under Roxas's waistband and started to pull his shorts down. He was immediately swatted away and his smirk only got wider. "I thought you weren't awake."

"I wasn't," Roxas groaned, "But it's hard to ignore that."

"Well…now that you're awake I was wondering if you wanted to go back to our room and, _talk_."

"Would that talk involve your tongue in any way?"

"Maybe, do you want it to?"

"Hell yeah. Let's go." Axel scooped up his blond toy and took off for their room at a dead sprint. "Put me down this instant Axel! I do not need to be carried!"

"This is faster so shut it!"

The redhead barreled into their room and deposited Roxas on the bed before locking the door, there was no way he was going to get interrupted again. Turning back around Axel found that Roxas had curled up under the covers and was out cold. "That little shit." He muttered under his breath.

His head buried in a pillow Roxas smirked. He loved how he could get Axel in a huff. He felt a weight on the mattress next to him and did his best not to react. He felt the redhead jab him with a finger, once, twice, nothing. Then he felt a hand squeeze his butt and it took all his will power not to move.

Axel frowned at the sleeping blond; he wasn't usually such a heavy sleeper. Shrugging it off he made up his mind right then and there, he was going to make him wake up one way or another. Running his hand up Roxas's bare back Axel lay down next to him. Slowly he slipped his arm around the blond and began to stroke his chest. Feeling a small shudder Axel smiled, good to know he was having some effect on the blond. Lightly he tweaked a nipple and received a moan of appreciation.

Now smirking Axel ran his hand down the blonde's abdomen until they reached his waist. Hooking a finger in the waistband of Roxas's shorts Axel paused; when no reaction came he popped the button and pulled down. Roxas's shorts fell away easily exposing his commando state.

Axel licked his lips which had gone inexplicably dry. This was a much better view than he had had when they were out sunbathing. Letting his hand run down Roxas's hip bone he took a hold of the blonde's length. Feeling only a small stirring he began to massage Roxas's shaft and almost immediately it sprung to life. Spurred on by this development Axel began to stroke, however he did not get what he wanted in return.

"Mmm, Demyx." The blond moaned.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Axel sprang away from Roxas like he had been bitten by a snake.

"Hahahaha!" Roxas sat up pointing at the pissed off redhead, "You should see the look on your face!"

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" Axel bellowed at the blond.

"Yes it was," Roxas wiped a tear away from his eyes, "I finally got my revenge for all the crap you've pulled in bed."

Axel didn't respond, instead he got a look of pure evil on his face that made Roxas stop dead. Standing he walked over to the bag that he had snuck back into the castle to pack. Roxas watched Axel suspiciously as he began to dig through their luggage, this could go wrong in so many ways. Presently Axel found whatever he had been searching for and stood to face the bed, hiding something behind his back.

"Axel, what are you hiding?" Roxas asked nervously.

Suddenly the redhead pounced, pinning Roxas to the bed. Before he could get yelled at the redhead Axel had caught Roxas in a searing kiss, absolutely delighted that the younger teen relaxed beneath him. While he was still distracted Axel slowly eased Roxas's arms up over his head.

When the redhead pulled away Roxas blinked in confusion. Moving to reach up and pull his fiery lover back down Roxas found his hands restrained. Looking up he found a set of silver handcuffs securing him to the headboard.

"When did you, how did I, what the hell Axel?" Roxas stuttered.

"I'm just pulling some new crap in bed." Axel smiled innocently at the flustered blond.

"Axel," Roxas's voice took on a warning tone, "If you don't unlock these handcuffs I will make you suffer."

"Oh, I like sound of that, I could use some pun, ish, ment."

Axel began to trail kisses down Roxas's neck, nipping and licking where it drove the blond up the wall. Slipping his own shorts off Axel ground into Roxas, eliciting a soft moan. The blond seemed to have forgotten his predicament; the feeling of flesh on flesh was consuming his world. Axel's hands traveled up and down the younger teens sides making him shiver, his mouth never seemed to leave the most sensitive parts of Roxas's neck.

Finally Axel slipped a hand down Roxas's chest and took hold of his length in a firm grasp. Pumping at a tortuously slow rate, Axel let his eyes wander up to his lover's face. Roxas had his eyes clenched shut, his mouth was agape panting for breath. Smirking at the sight Axel began to trail his mouth down Roxas's chest and took a nipple in his mouth sucking lightly.

Roxas couldn't stop himself from moaning, Axel just knew how to bring the right reactions out of him. The rate at which Axel was working him was tortuous, Roxas craved a faster pace. "Axel, please…" Roxas panted.

"Please what?" Axel tilted his head up to meet sapphire blue eyes.

"I don't know, just… ah…just please."

Axel didn't need to be told twice but he couldn't help but tease the blond some more. Slowly he trailed his way further down Roxas's abdomen until he was hovering over Roxas's length. His breath ghosted over the overly sensitive organ making Roxas whimper with need. Taking pity on the younger teen Axel took his length into his mouth making the blond gasp. Taking that as a cue that he was doing something right, Axel sucked as hard as he could forcing a moan from Roxas's lips.

_Axel must be trying to make me go insane_, Roxas thought, _but if this is his revenge I could get used to it._

The redhead was deep throating the younger teen at this point and causing him to moan nonstop. If it hadn't been for both of Axel's hands pinning down Roxas's hips he would not have been able to stop himself from thrusting into the wet heat of Axel's mouth. It was mind blowing to say the least; Axel knew exactly what he was doing to the teen. He loved to have Roxas withering beneath him just like this.

Suddenly the heat was gone and Roxas whined softly at the loss. Axel smiled slightly before plunging two lubricated fingers into Roxas's entrance. When he had grabbed the lube was beyond Roxas but he didn't have time to reflect on it before all coherent thought was wiped away. Axel found the blonde's prostate in a second and began to assault the spot within Roxas with vigor.

Roxas was so close to the edge that he was seeing stars. Axel noticed the younger teen's condition and, after carefully scissoring his fingers, pulled out. Before Roxas could even react to the sudden loss Axel had completely sheathed himself within the blond. Rather than waiting for Roxas to adjust like he normally did, Axel began to move.

Roxas was in paradise, pleasure running through every fiber of his being. He cursed Axel for bringing him so close to the edge and pulling back at the last second. Yet he couldn't curse him for too long, he was just that good. White stars clouded over his vision leaving only sensation.

Axel thrust in with all the force he had savoring the warmth of Roxas surrounding him. Suddenly Roxas screamed and came all over their stomachs. He clamped down around Axel throwing him into oblivion. Axel came deep within the blond before collapsing next to him. The pair lay there panting, Roxas not even caring that he was still handcuffed to the headboard.

Finally Axel collected himself enough to reach up and unlock the blond. Bringing his arm back down to rest on Roxas's chest he tilted his head so he could gaze into the blonde's sapphire eyes. "Better than Demyx, huh?" Axel whispered.

"How the hell should I know?" Roxas smiled weakly, "Besides, Demyx is a uke like me. Not much fun to be had there."

Axel burst out laughing and all Roxas could do was frown at him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	6. Don't get caught!

_Me: Alright I know that I said it would be a while before this came out because I need to study, but if I see one more damn chemistry question I am going to scream. So as a break I wrote a chapter. It's not very long but it was a distraction from electron configuration so deal with it._

_Mims: HOMEWORK!!! STUDY!!!!_

_Me: I will if you shut the hell up!_

_Mims: Someone's a little testy._

_Me: You would be too if you were the one studying this crap. Why did I have to pick food science as my major? It has a crapload of chemistry in it. Here's the acknowledgement before I start to curse existence again._

_Lyra Su__ I'm so happy you found my rush lemon hot. _

_LioraScarlette__ Don't over heat now and thanks for saying it was hot as well._

_WGreyB__ Yay! You liked my chapter!_

_If I forgot anyone I'm sorry, I'm kind of trying to finish this quickly so I can study the cursed chemistry once again._

_Mims: You really are an idiot. You sign up for a science major then complain about it._

_Me: I will hurt you if you don't leave me alone! Now here's the basics:_

_Disclaimer:__ I own a laptop, a stupid chemistry book, and pretty much nothing else._

_Warning:__ lots o' cursing in this chapter, a strip club, and a slightly OOC Zexion._

_Pairings:__ Axel x Roxas, Zexion x Demyx_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Roxas stared at the redhead before him with a slightly open mouth. The pair had finally made it out of there room to eat, Roxas was just tired of room service but he had given some excuse about needing a break from certain _activities_… Knowing that Axel had not wanted to leave the comfort of their bed Roxas had forfeited the right to choose where they went. And what had the redhead chosen? A freaking strip club, and not a nice one, oh no, he had actually spent an hour looking for the seediest one in town.

"You have got to be kidding me." Roxas said once he finally regained the ability to speak.

"What?" Axel batted his eyelashes innocently.

"What do you mean what? It's a _strip club_! I'm not going in there, I'll get herpes."

"You don't get herpes from going into a building." Axel smiled at the flustered blond, this was working out perfectly.

"You do if you go into that building." Roxas pointed at the club, the sign declaring 'Naked Chicks!' actually falling off as he spoke, "I will at least get some kind of disease and I'm not about to go to Vexen for treatment. He'll try to make me drink his experimental potions again!"

"Well… we could always go back to the room."

"Or I could just go and eat without you." Roxas turned and started to walk away mentally counting down, three, two, one…

"Roxy, don't leave me here, I'll get some weird STD by standing near this hell hole."

"I thought that you couldn't get them from a building, besides you wanted to eat there." Axel had caught up to the blond by now.

"Only if it was with you, I wanted to take your innocence away and introduce you to the female body."

"Axel, I'm far from innocent thanks to you. Besides I've already seen a naked girl, it's not an experience that I want to repeat."

"When did you see a naked girl?!" Axel stopped dead.

"That's not important, and more importantly that is none of your business." Roxas turned to find the redhead pouting at him.

"You're cheating on me aren't you?"

"For the love of," Roxas muttered under his breath. Raising his voice he continued, "I was not cheating on you. If you must know, I kind of walked in on Larxene taking a shower, she never locks the bathroom door. I was so horrified I actually threw up and Larxene took that as an insult. She beat me to a bloody pulp and hung me from the chandelier."

"I thought she did that because you stole her ice cream."

"Like I was going to admit that not only had I been beaten within an inch of my life, but also mentally scarred." Roxas shivered at the memory.

Axel walked over to the blond and wrapped his arms around the younger teen. "There, there," he cooed, "Larxene can't get you any more. You have to admit that bunny rabbit tattoo on her butt is disgusting."

"Yeah, I had that image burned into my mind for over a week." Roxas leaned into the embrace. Suddenly he pushed Axel away. "How the hell do you know that she has a bunny on her butt?" he demanded.

"Well Larxene is not exactly a heavy weight when it comes to drinking. I mean she's no where as bad as you." Roxas remembered the last Halloween party, one beer, one, and he was out cold; something that Axel took full advantage of. "You get a couple shots of tequila in the girl and suddenly she's naked. And way to clingy for anyone's taste I might add. But in that state she'll do anything for a dare, including getting a pink rabbit tattooed on her ass."

Roxas stared at Axel, he was not expecting that. "You weren't the one who dared her were you?" he asked cautiously.

"Why yes I was!" Axel couldn't have been more proud of himself if he tried.

Rather than dwelling on the thought of why his boyfriend had decided to give the only female (and straight) member of the organization a pink bunny tattoo, Roxas turned on his heal and began to walk off. "Are you coming?" he threw the question over his shoulder knowing that Axel was undoubtedly scowling at his backside.

The redhead clambered to catch up but only succeeded in knocking Roxas to the ground when he stopped dead. "Well I'm not that much of an exhibitionist but if you want to go at it in the middle of the road," Axel lowered his head for a kiss.

Roxas put his hand over Axel's mouth and twisted under the redhead to get a better look at what had caused him to stop. Demyx of all people was standing in a fountain just around the corner. Axel followed the blonde's gaze and stiffened in shock. "Oh shit!" he cursed into the younger teen's hand. Standing he grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and literally dragged him into a side alley where they could be hidden but still see the mulleted musician.

The sandy blond was frolicking like the child he really was. Roxas didn't really blame him, there wasn't exactly a ton of water in Agribah and the water wielder had to be feeling deprived. Still, he could have been somewhat less conspicuous. He was splashing around soaking not only himself (he was in his organization coat no less) but also anyone who happened to walk by.

Both the hiding nobodies weren't the least bit surprised when the Cloaked Schemer appeared. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, his frustration apparent. Zexion had his lilac hair in its usual emo style but his otherwise usually refined appearance was in disarray. His coat was rumpled and disheveled, almost like he had thrown it on in a hurry, and one boot was untied.

"Looks like Zexy got some." Axel whispered into Roxas's ear.

Roxas didn't bother to reply, he was trying to figure out which way the wind was blowing. It wouldn't do them any good to hide if Zexion got a whiff of them after all. Suddenly Zexion's head shot up and he turned in their direction, murder in his eyes.

"SHIT! RUN!" Axel yelled and took off sprinting, Roxas didn't move from where he was crouched only waved to Zexion in hopes of appeasing him.

"What are you doing here?" Demyx had jumped out of the fountain and come over to Roxas, one of his goofy grins on his face.

"Axel decided Wonderland sucked." Roxas offered.

"You're lying," Zexion said flatly, he had regained his poise.

"Well I guess we're technically playing hooky. Though from the look of things we're doing the same thing as you two." Axel said, having returned once he realized Roxas was not going to follow him.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Zexion quirked his visible eyebrow at the redhead.

"Only that I won't tell if you don't."

"Tell what?" Demyx chirped. Roxas resisted the urge to grab the other blond and pull him away for the birds and the bees versus organization mission regulations speech. He had it memorized thanks to the fact that Axel was very good at getting into his pants and not so good at making sure Xemnas didn't find out.

"That we're not supposed to have sex when we're on a mission." There was Axel, king of tact.

"We were not having sex." Zexion stated, "We are not even here on a mission, it's our day off."

"But we did have sex." Demyx frowned down at the emo nobody.

"Why did you tell him that?" Zexion hissed, a slight blush apparent on his cheeks.

"Because…." Demyx thought for a moment, "It's bad to lie?"

"Not to Axel."

"…" Demyx stared at the ground as if it had the answer he was looking for, or maybe he just likes how dirt looks Roxas thought.

"Well we're not on a mission so there is nothing to report." Zexion turned his attention back to the other couple, "As for you two, I will have to tell Superior that you were shirking your responsibilities."

"Kiss ass." Axel didn't even bother to keep his voice down.

Zexion glared at the redhead but before he could say anything Demyx rejoined reality and spoke up again, "We don't have to tell Mansex do we? I mean it's not like they could really learn anything more about Wonderland, they were already there for a week."

Roxas couldn't help but to notice the way that Zexion melted under Demyx's hopeful gaze. This little fact didn't escape Axel either and he got a wicked smirk on his face. Before the redhead could antagonize his emo prey any further Roxas had grabbed his ass.

Axel nearly jumped out of his skin at that; usually he was the one grabbing Roxas. Not that he didn't appreciate it of course; in fact he rather liked the boldness that Roxas was showing. It was just that he had completely forgotten what he was about to say, in fact he had almost forgotten that Roxas wasn't into public sex and had nearly jumped him. "What was I talking about again?" Axel felt himself flushing.

"About how you are a jack ass." Zexion smirked.

"Zexy, don't be mean." Demyx pouted, receiving a smile from bluette (is that right or did I make up a word?).

Seeing that Axel was about to make another comment that could possibly get them reported Roxas pinched the redhead just hard enough to completely distract him once again. Demyx and Zexion were staring at Roxas at this point, they had never seen the young blond so hands on before, well Demyx had but that was the reason for Roxas's aversion to public sex. Axel seemed to realize that they had an audience even through his growing arousal. Without warning he dipped Roxas down, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

"Woo!" Demyx pointed at the severely pissed off blond, "Roxas is going to kill Axel!"

"No, he's not going to kill me." Axel straightened the pair back up, pointedly ignoring the glare that he was now receiving, "But we are leaving now so I expect you to keep your book worm of a boyfriend from squealing, at least on us that is."

Before Zexion could respond Axel was dragging the still pissed off Roxas away. "Where are we going?" Roxas asked through gritted teeth.

"Well you were hungry so we're getting something to eat then it's back to the hotel." Axel said as if it were obvious.

"As long as it's not another germ infested strip club or room service I'm fine with whatever you choose."

"Good, because it's fast food. We need to get back right now or we will definitely have an audience, and I know how much you hate those."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So I know that Zexy came across as a little mean but he redeems himself later so don't hate me. This time I mean it when I say that I won't be posting for a while, probably a week. My midterm is tomorrow and then I have to write that stupid argumentative essay that decides if I get my A or not. Oh! And I just noticed that I got over 1100 hits so thank you to everyone who read this!_

_Mims: Study damn it!_

_Me: (throws chemistry book at Mims's head) I will alright! So reviews are loved as always and flames as well. Now I really need to study so I will bid you adieu and go read my chemistry if I can get my book back from Mims._


	7. Eye patches

_Me: It lives!_

_Cautai: Woot!_

_Mims: Meh._

_Me: You're just pissed because I'm not working on Corrupted right now._

_Cautai: I win!_

_Mims: (tries to kill Cautai)_

_Me: Great, now I have to stop her from murdering my other muse. Oh well, I do that in a second. A huge thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted this, it means more to me than you will ever know._

_X-The Random Vampire-X__ I hope your exam went well and am really sorry that this update took so long. Who doesn't like a bold Roxas? There's just something about ass grabbing that makes Roxas seem more interesting, in a dirty kind of way. _

_UkeGlomper__ Thank you so much, it means a lot that people like this random little story of mine. I'm sorry that this update took so long._

_WGreyB__ It's nice to know that Zexy was in character, I was kind of worried about that. Sorry about the long wait between updates._

_Silentdeath Bringer__ I hope my PM helped you out with the posting dilemma and explained uke for you. Sorry that this update took so long._

_LollipopLove__ Everyone loves some smut when they can't read, at least that's what I keep being told. It's nice to have company on the pervert train isn't it? It's nice to know that I made you laugh with my random chapters and who doesn't love a kinky Axel? Handcuffs plus Axel equals a very happy Roxas…and fangirl…what? I'm really sorry that this update took so long, hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait._

_yumie-darkness123__ Thanks for telling me it's bluenette, it clears things up a bit for future writing. I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out._

_akurokulover__ Thank you so much, you're awesome for reviewing. And thank you for looking my other stuff up. Sorry that the update took so long._

_VexenIV__ Thank you so much, you're awesome for reviewing. I loved chapter 4 as well, I got to be so random and give in to my ADD. Sorry that this took so long to update._

_Turanlady__ I'm so sorry about the update in a week and then don't for, crap, almost three months. Mims is a bad influence, but Cautai gets some of the blame, they decided to go on about completely different things. But rejoice, Cautai was bugging me and I was chatting with Kibaftw and a chapter was born. And thank you for ticking all the boxes, that makes me feel really good._

_midnightvisions__ Chemistry thoroughly sucks, I failed. Like flat out failed. I'm no longer a science major, I switched to English with an emphasis in creative writing and education. I'm going to warp the minds of the next generation as a creative writing teacher. And you're the second person to say it's bluenette, so it must be. I'm so sorry about the long wait in between updates._

_l-wind alchemist-l__ Than you so much for the fav, it means a lot to me. And I'm so sorry about the long wait in between updates._

_HeartFlare05__ Thank you so much, I love you for loving it and reviewing. I'm such a fangirl, that's why Axel acts that way in this fic. I'm so sorry about the long wait in between updates._

_Kibaftw__ Thank you for helping me get my inspiration back, I was able to get this chapter out because of you and Cautai rambling in unison. And, tetris, that is all._

_Me: So I'd like to apologize right now for the long time in between updates, I kind of got side tracked and uninspired for this particular fic. If you want to see what I got side tracked on go check out Therapy, it's completely different from this for the most part, but it does have it's random moments._

_Disclaimer:__ If I owned this I wouldn't be so broke that I'm living on ramen now would I?_

_Warning:__ In case you didn't realize this is a mature content fic. I continue that streak with Axel and Marluxia doing horrible things to eye patches._

_Pairings:__ Axel x Roxas_

_DEDICATION: __This chapter is dedicated to Kibaftw. I was chatting with her and going off on a random tangent when I mentioned what Cautai was yelling at me about and poof, inspiration. I doubt that if it I hadn't been talking to her at the time that I would have paid attention to my muse and this little gem would have been lost to the wind. And the next chapter is almost completely her doing, the rest is my utterly perverted mind._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(a couple weeks later, to lazy to come up with exact amount of time)

Roxas was sitting in the living room that was never used, the one Xemnas insisted was for formal occasions and therefore not to be touched by the irresponsible members of the organization. It had been destroyed a few times already, mostly to piss off the Superior, but it showed no signs of its earlier annihilation. There were no scorch marks from Axel's rampage, water stains from when they 'accidentally' gave Demyx too much sugar, or blood from Saix's little Axel assassination attempt. Roxas smiled at the memory of that one. Axel had completely deserved it, you just had to be stupid to ask Saix how the superior mansex was last night (_not capitalized for a reason people_). Roxas shook his head slightly to try and get his thoughts back on track. Looking around at the other members Roxas was able to spot the very annoyed looking Xemnas and internally winced. An annoyed Xemnas was never a good thing.

"Where in the name of Kingdom Hearts are Axel and Marluxia?" the silver haired man demanded.

Zexion sniffed the air and gagged, "God Saix, what the hell were you eating?"

"I had a steak, why?" the sapphire haired man replied.

"How old was that steak?"

"A week, maybe two."

"Is anyone even listening to me?!" Xemnas yelled.

"Nope," Larxene called out as she started to play with her knives (_I forgot what they're called_).

"I think Axel said something about having to change," Roxas offered in an attempt to delay the Superior's rampage, "Marluxia was with him."

"Hey look," Demyx chirped, "I can make shadow puppets with the lamp."

"That's nice," Zexion patted his shoulder and turned back to Saix, "All I'm saying is that eating steak that is a week or two old is not good for your digestive system."

"I don't particularly recall asking you," the blue haired man growled, "I don't tell you not to eat that rabbit food."

"That 'rabbit food' is good for you."

"Ow! Zexy, Larxene electrocuted me!" Demyx clung to the lilac haired nobody and glared at Larxene.

"Well," Larxene shrugged, "You were practically asking for it with that gesture you were making in your little shadow puppet show."

"SHUT UP!!!!" Xemnas finally bellowed, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF ANY OF YOU UNTIL AFTER THE MEETING IS OVER!"

"So do you think Axel and Marluxia are ever going to show up?" Xigbar asked Namine, completely ignoring the Superior's warning.

Namine stared at Xigbar in utter horror, as did the majority of the group. Roxas swallowed hard and glanced from the gunner with a pirate obsession to the Superior. The silver haired man looked surprisingly calm as he approached the gunner, but his eyes gave him away. "What did I say about talking?" he hissed at Xigbar, "Oh, that's right, don't."

Xigbar seemed to have realized his mistake and visibly paled. Just as he was about to speak the door to the room flew open and everyone turned to see that Axel and Marluxia had finally made their appearance. "The party has arrived!" Axel announced.

His declaration was met with stunned silence and more than a few jaws dropping. Both he and Marluxia were not wearing the usual uniform, in fact they weren't wearing anything at all except for an eye patch, and not on their faces. A blush was slowly creeping over Roxas' face as he stared rather intently at the 'eye' patch that Axel was wearing. It didn't really cover much, though Roxas knew from experience that it wouldn't be able to. Something seemed to twitch inside Roxas' chest, but he pushed it aside. He couldn't be feeling something, that was impossible, right? No, he wasn't jealous that the entire organization was currently staring at Axel's…no that wasn't it at all. He was just getting horny, yeah, hormones and all.

"See something you like?" Axel purred in Roxas' direction.

"ARE THOSE MY EYE PATCHES?!!!!" Xigbar screeched causing the entire group to jump.

"Well," Marluxia held up a hand very matter of factly, "The one Axel is wearing is, but this lovely flower power patch is all mine. I was going to give it to you for Christmas, but I decided I don't really care and am going to keep it." Roxas finally turned his eyes over to Marly and saw that instead of the regular black patch he was wearing a pink and yellow flower patch (_fan girl squeal inserted here_).

"YOU ARE DEAD!!" Xigbar launched himself off his seat and went after Axel, guns drawn.

Axel let out a rather feminine squeal and took off running, effectively mooning the rest of the group. Marluxia just stood there looking rather pleased with himself as the rest of the group continued to stare at him with dumbfounded expressions. Finally everyone seemed to take in exactly what was happening. Roxas continued to get redder by the second, Xemnas put his face into his hand and muttered something that sounded like "They can't even behave for one day", Saix was staring unashamedly, Larxene was snickering openly, Demyx had his eyes covered by Zexion, Luxord and Xaldin had returned to their card game, (the silent one) looked like his usual apathetic self, Vexen was giving the pink haired man a rather suggestive look, and Namine had pulled out her sketch book. Marluxia seemed to have fulfilled whatever he was going for and strutted into the room to plop down next to Demyx, earning him a glare from Zexion.

"If you all are done with whatever is going on," Xemnas said from his hand, "I would like to start the meeting."

"What about Axel and Xigbar?" Roxas asked pointedly ignoring the scratching of Namine's pencils against paper as she stared at Marluxia from next to him.

"I don't particularly care about them," Xemnas shrugged, "If Xigbar kills Axel it will be a load off my shoulders and if he doesn't then it's fine."

"I'm going to go stop Axel from being murdered," Roxas quickly stood and left the group, ignoring the Superior's sigh. He was actually rather pleased to have an excuse to get away from them all, he didn't particularly enjoy their company, not that he could enjoy anyone's company. He slowly made his way through the castle's halls, following the sound of Axel's screams. He wasn't in any particular hurry to actually find Axel, he kind of deserved to get his ass kicked by Xigbar. This had to be on his top ten list of stupid things he had done. It wasn't the stupidest thing, but it was up there, right in between lighting Larxene on fire and giving Saix dog food when he cooked dinner. Actually Axel had a very long list of stupid things he had done, maybe he had brain damage.

Coming around a corner Roxas heard Axel's scream suddenly cut off. Shortly after the sudden silence Xigbar appeared at the end of the hallway, a smug look on his face. "You may want to go get Axel down," he snickered at Roxas.

With a sigh Roxas trotted in the direction Xigbar had come from, soon discovering exactly what the gunner had meant by get Axel down. The redhead was hanging from the chandelier in the entrance hall by the eye patch he had stolen. The reason the fire wielder had suddenly stopped screaming also became very apparent, Xigbar hung him with the eye patch in the same place Axel had been wearing it and the pain had caused the redhead to black out. With a sigh Roxas summoned his key blade and deftly threw Oathkeeper straight at the string connecting Axel to the chandelier. The string snapped and Axel fell with a thud to the floor beneath him. Roxas stared at the heap that was the redhead for a moment before slinging him around his shoulder and carrying him off to his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: I figured out the plot!_

_Mims: You didn't have one to begin with?_

_Me: Nope, I was completely shooting from the hip and just hoping it went somewhere._

_Cautai: Sounds about right._

_Mims: That's a little sad._

_Me: You didn't give me anything to go on, I had to do it on my own. So yeah, I now know where the hell this is going and am currently working on my plot summary. I already know what chapter 8 is going to be about, and so does Kibaftw thanks to the little chat we had. Thanks to that conversation I had a dream about that and have now completely disturbed my entire floor in my dorm with it. No one will be able to look at that game the same way ever again!_

_Mims: Well aren't you proud._

_Me: I like disturbing people. Because I'm technically working on three stories now I can't say when the next chapter is coming out. I also just want to tell people that I have different stuff on my deviant art page. There's also a different update schedule for my stuff there. Akuroku in Wonderland isn't on DA and neither is Therapy, but Corrupted and a bunch of one shots are. Please check out my DA page and work, I like to watch my hit mark go up, it makes me happy. There's a link on my profile for it. And I found a picture on y-gallery that said it was inspired by Therapy, I nearly died from joy. I lost my connection right as I found it, so I don't have a link and I can't remember what it was called, but I loved it. Remember reviews equal love, but fan art causes happiness heart attacks._


	8. Tetris

_Me: -smirking evilly-_

_Mims: I don't like that look._

_Cautai: I think she's going to kill us all._

_Me: No, I'm just going to rape your minds. I love this chapter already and I haven't even written it._

_Cautai: How is that possible?_

_Me: It's just that good in my mind, it can't suck. Well yes it can, but not in that way._

_Mims: She's in pervert mode right now, I don't even want _

_Me: You know you love me._

_Kibaftw__ you are going to love this one, a bunch of the lines we sent to each other made it in._

_lady taylor__ Thank you so much, I love your reviews. I just love the image of Roxas in a dress too, but Axel's just as good. In my mind they look so nice in drag, it should be illegal. Oh my god, fangirl shame. I can't believe I said oath breaker instead of keeper, I have failed as a Kingdom Hearts freak (hangs head in shame). I'm going to have to go edit that right now (runs away to fix mistake)._

_Wolf__ Thank you so much for all the reviews, you were actually my 50__th__ review which totally blew my mind. I actually had to go back and reread all my previous chapters because of your reviews to know what you were talking about specifically. I'm so glad you found it all funny, that means so much to me, you have no idea. And who said that they were out of Wonderland for good? The story is called Akuroku in Wonderland, they have to spend some time there, I rather like how they end up back there actually. And you know Kibaftw? That is so cool, she inspired this chapter as well, you'll know what I mean when you read it._

_midnightvisions__ I know, not the most original major for a writer, but oh well. And yes, I will corrupt the next generation! Aren't Axel and Marly just precious? Don't feel bad about not doing fanart, you reviewed and that made my day._

_Me: A big thank you to everyone who alerted and favorited this, it means more to me than sugar._

_Disclaimer:__ If I owned Kingdom Hearts do you honestly think Kairi would have been in it?_

_Warning:__ I made porn out of something so innocent I should be shot._

_Pairing:__ Axel x Roxas_

_Dedication:__ Another chapter dedicated to __Kibaftw. In the conversation that inspired chapter 7 this came up. I will never be able to look at this game the same way ever again and hopefully no one who reads this will be able to either._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh," Roxas' eye started to twitch as Axel moaned over his shoulder, "Right there Roxas."

"For the last time," the blond said through gritted teeth, "If you're not going to let me play tetris in peace then I will hurt you."

"But Rox," Axel finally leaned back and gave the blond room, "Don't you think tetris is suggestive?"

"How?" Roxas turned to the redhead indignantly, "It's a harmless computer game!"

"Nope," the fire wielder got his signature smug smirk as he looked down at the blond, "Think about it. What do you do in the game?"

"You line up the blocks to make a solid line."

"No Roxy, you fit things into slots."

Roxas just stared at the redhead. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Many things," Axel maintained his smug demeanor, "Many, many things. But right now it's that you are playing the most blatantly sexual game on your computer and not even seeing it. You are making me want to play tetris."

"What are you getting at?" Roxas feigned innocence, "Are you trying to imply something here?"

"You're making me want to shove things in slots so they all line up," Axel took a hold of Roxas' shoulders, "Right now."

"But I'm afraid my slot isn't open," Roxas blinked up at Axel, "I don't think a block would fit in it."

"Oh I'll make it fit, all I have to do is turn it," Axel smiled mischievously.

"This is getting sad," Roxas dropped his act and turned back to the computer screen, "We're making sexual puns out of tetris."

"Fine," Axel announced and picked Roxas up, slinging the blond over his shoulder, "No more puns. I want to fuck."

Ignoring the blonde's protests, Axel made his way over to the bed in the center of the room and dropped Roxas down rather unceremoniously. With a glint in his eyes, Axel climbed on top of the blond and pushed him onto his back. With bruising force the redhead brought his lips to Roxas' who elicited a surprised squeak. Axel took the opportunity and forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He could feel the smaller nobody trying to push him off, but the blonde's protests were getting weaker by the second. Finally Roxas seemed to completely relax and Axel took the opportunity to allow his hands to wander over the blonde's body. A soft moan escaped the blond, causing Axel to smirk into the kiss.

Feeling that it was safe to say the blond wasn't going to suddenly push him off, Axel turned his attention to Roxas' neck with the full intention of leaving a mark. Unfortunately the blond seemed to sense the redhead's distraction and quickly flipped them over so he was on top. Axel gasped at the sudden change and immediately found the blonde's lips covering his own, his mouth being taken over by a sweet pink tongue. Roxas' hands were all over him, taking in every dip and curve of his body, forcefully yanking the zipper of his organization coat down and pushing the garment aside.

Axel snapped out of the surprised stupor he had fallen into and grabbed a hold of Roxas' neck, pulling him more forcefully into the kiss. This only earned him a sharp nip on his bottom lip as the blond pulled away. "What?" Axel looked up at the blond in confusion.

"I don't think you understand what you've gotten yourself into," Roxas smirked as he ran his hands over Axel's bare chest.

"Really," Axel quirked an eyebrow at the blond, "And what exactly have I gotten myself into?"

"I wanted to play a nice innocent game of tetris and you had to go interrupt me," Roxas' voice took on a husky tone as he began to lazily draw patterns on Axel's stomach, "You need to be punished for that."

"Oh really?" Axel smirked and twisted to roll them over once again. Unfortunately they had run out of bed and with a thud both of them landed on the floor, Axel straddling Roxas' hips.

"Ow," Roxas groaned and shifted slightly in an attempt to relieve the sudden ache in his lower back. As the blond moved he inadvertently ground his hips up against Axel's and a low moan tore its way from his throat. The blond stared into Axel's eyes hungrily, yet there was also a little bit of surprise in his blue orbs. He had no idea what had brought this sudden wave of lust on, he was usually fairly good at fending off Axel's horny advances. "Maybe tetris is a bit too much like sex," he murmured without even realizing it.

"Told you so," Axel whispered as his lips descended to connect with Roxas' neck, "It brings out the kinky side in me."

"Mm," Roxas tilted his head back to give Axel better access, "And what are you going to do about that?" To emphasize his point Roxas thrust his hips up into the redhead's once again.

At the blonde's sudden action Axel bit down, earning a gasp in response. Growling his approval, Axel reached a hand behind the blonde's body so that it rested on the small of his back. With one fluid motion he flipped Roxas over onto his stomach. The blond looked back at him in confusion, but the smirk on Axel's lips answered any questions he may have had. The redhead pulled the blond so that he was on all fours and slowly unzipped his coat before pulling it off his shoulders. Axel only marveled at Roxas' toned back for a moment before leaning down to reconnect his lips to skin. The blond moaned softly and pushed his hips back into the redhead's, earning a nip on the shoulder.

Roxas was starting to get really impatient and with a low growl tried to turn around. Axle held him in place, causing the blond to growl again. Reaching behind him he took a firm hold of Axel's groin, making the redhead draw inn a sharp breath. Smirking softly, Roxas squeezed and massaged his hand. He got the reaction he wanted almost instantaneously. Roxas didn't see the redhead move, but he sure as hell felt it. His pants were thrown to the side in a heap, soon joined by Axel's and a hand encircled his erect member. As Axel's hand worked up and down his shaft he felt a finger press against his entrance.

Axel hesitated slightly, not wanting to hurt the blond with the unlubricated digit. Roxas seemed to sense his hesitation and suddenly thrust his hips back to force the redhead into him. Taking the cue, Axel thrust a second finger into the tight cavern and began to scissor them immediately, not allowing the blond any time to adjust. Roxas gasped at the combined feeling of the hand still pumping his aching member and the fingers buried within him.

"Axel," Roxas moaned out, his voice both husky and breathless at the same time, "I'm ready."

Laying more kisses on the blonde's shoulders, Axel removed his fingers and positioned himself. "This might hurt," he breathed, "Unless you want to stop for some lube."

In answer Roxas just thrust his hips backwards, impaling himself on the redhead's cock. They both shuddered at the sudden feeling, Axel from the pure sensation of being within the blond and Roxas from a mixture of pleasure and pain. Despite the fact that he wasn't even capable of coherent thought, Axel had the sense not to move while Roxas adjusted to having his length within him. Roxas simply panted and gripped the carpet for a moment before tilting his head so he could look back at the redhead. "Move," he commanded, making his point by thrusting his hips against Axel.

The redhead didn't have to be told twice and after adjusting his position so he was supported by his knees, pulled out only to thrust back in. Roxas let out a desperate moan as Axel pushed back into him and began to rock his hips in time with the redhead's thrusts. He didn't seem to be able to get the angle he craved, something the redhead seemed to notice. Axel took hold of Roxas' hips and began to change the angle of his thrusts, searching for the spot the blond was craving. Suddenly Roxas let out a cry and his arm buckled so he was leaning on his forearms. Axel smirked and pulled out once again only to drive back in with even more force, nailing the same spot once again.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed, bucking his hips back into the redhead. The redhead took one of his hands off the blonde's hips and reached around to grip his shaft once again. As he pumped Roxas cried out again, his words dissolving into nonsense.

He was so close, he could feel it, but Axel wasn't going to let him come yet. Roxas would have cursed the redhead if he had the ability to speak. Luckily for Axel he did not. Roxas' breath was coming in short, raspy pants, his vision clouding over. Finally he couldn't take the slow pace Axel was setting any longer and threw himself backwards, knocking the redhead off balance. Roxas landed on Axel's stomach, still impaled by the redhead's shaft.

The pair let out a simultaneous moan as the redhead's cock was forced even deeper into Roxas. After only a moment's hesitation, Roxas began to bounce up and down in Axel's lap. Axel moaned at the blonde's movement, pleasure coursing through his body. It wasn't only the sensation that was driving the redhead closer to the edge; it was the sight of Roxas' back flexing with his movements, of his own cock moving within the blond, how he could actually see Roxas' entrance stretching to allow him movement. He would have reached around to stroke the blond closer to his own climax, but their current position made that impossible. Roxas sensed Axel's predicament and let his own hand creep down his form to take a firm hold on his cock. Stroking in time with his thrusts, Roxas saw nothing but stars and his movements became jerkier and less controlled.

With a strangled cry Roxas released himself onto his own hand, his muscles clenching around Axel's shaft. The sudden contraction caused Axel to fall over the brink and spill his seed deep within the blond. Feeling spent, Roxas slumped back onto Axel. His breathe was labored as he tried to calm himself. Finally able to collect his thoughts, Roxas looked down at his stomach and grimaced. "I'm going to go take a shower," he announced.

"Mhm," Axel hadn't quite regained thought yet.

Standing, Roxas looked down at the redhead expectantly. "Well," he said, quirking an eyebrow slightly, "Aren't you coming?"

That snapped Axel back to reality and he grinned up at the blond. "Hell yeah," he said as he clambered to his feet.

Smirking slightly Roxas led the way to the bathroom. He was one of the lucky few organization members to have a bathroom actually attached to his room and he and Axel had made use of that fact on many occasions. He fully intended to do so right now, but he doubted that the redhead would see what he had planned coming. Said redhead was currently doing a victory dance in his head. He knew the look that Roxas had given him; it was his favorite look in all the worlds. He knew he was smirking at the blonde's back, but he honestly didn't care, he was going to get laid again.

Making sure his face was completely clear of his plan; Roxas sent a smile at the redhead and turned on the shower. He stood with his back to Axel, hand under the running water, while he waited for the shower to get up to temperature. Finally it was acceptable for the pyromaniac's standards and after sending another smile at the redhead, Roxas stepped into the downpour. Axel immediately followed, eager to spend some time with the blond where he knew he was going to have fun. Axel didn't expect his arms to suddenly be pinned behind his back with his face up against the tiled wall of the stall.

"What the hell?" he squawked.

"I'm tired of always being subordinate," Roxas said simply, allowing his lips to brush against the redhead's shoulder blade, "I think it would be fun to change things up for a bit."

"I don't," Axel said simply, trying to spin around and switch their positions.

Roxas wasn't about to let that happen and held fast. "Do you honestly think that you've always been able to pin me against my will?" he purred in an imitation of Axel, "I've been letting you be on top; in a real fight I would own you."

"That's not fair," Axel protested, finally giving up on trying to turn around, "I don't want to bottom."

"Oh come on, did you honestly think that you would always get to top? All normal couples switch every now and then. Who know, maybe you'll like it."

Axel just muttered his consent, he had always been kind of curious what it was like to be on the other end, why not try it out once? Roxas just smirked at the redhead's surrender and began to stroke his side with his free hand. He wasn't quite ready to release Axel's hands yet, he didn't trust the redhead not to suddenly turn around and try something. It wasn't that he didn't think he would win any ensuing scuffle; he just didn't want to have one in the shower and risk either of them getting seriously injured. The blond couldn't help but to smile when he felt Axel shiver under his light touches, a soft moan escaping his throat. Shifting his attention to the redhead's hips, Roxas let his mouth wander to Axel's neck where he started to suck lightly, fully intent on leaving a mark.

Axel had never seen this side of Roxas before and he had to admit that he rather liked it. He was turned on to no end by the blonde's dominant actions, not that he would let Roxas be dominant forever. This was a one time thing as far as he was concerned…unless it felt as good as Roxas made it seem, then there might be repeats. He couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips when the blond slipped his hand in between his body and the shower wall. Pushing his hips back, Axel allowed the blond more room to work with and immediately felt the other's arousal against his backside. That slight brush of the other's rigid shaft against him was enough to cause his own member to spring into life.

Roxas smirked against the redhead's neck as he teasingly ran his fingers along Axel's shaft. Feeling the other melt under his touch he finally released Axel's arms so he could explore the redhead's body. Slowly he ran a single finger along Axel's member before rubbing the slit slightly. He didn't miss the soft curses that slipped from the redhead's lips as he bucked into Roxas' hand. Knowing he was pushing his luck, Roxas finally took Axel's member in his grasp, a low moan erupting from the redhead. Pumping along the length he brought his other hand to ghost along Axel's ass. The redhead tensed at the sudden feeling of Roxas' hand. In order to distract him from what was about to happen, Roxas gripped Axel's length harder, pumping faster.

Axel felt his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as the blond continued to work him. He had no idea that Roxas was so good at this and for a moment wondered where he had learned it. In his moment of distraction he felt a digit slip into him. Gasping at the strange feeling, Axel squirmed against the intrusion. He was slightly aware of Roxas moving and pumping his finger within his body, but chose to concentrate on the feeling of his length being pumped. He couldn't ignore it when a second finger joined the first. Groaning, Axel clenched his eyes against the dull ache that accompanied the intrusion.

"Relax," Roxas breathed softly, "You have to relax, trust me."

The only response that Roxas got was another groan, but he did feel the redhead unclenching his muscles around his fingers. Smiling slightly, Roxas continued to pump the redhead's shaft as he scissored his fingers and searched for the spot that he knew would drive the other insane. A sharp intake of breath caused him to pause and look up at Axel's face for any sign of discomfort. "No," the redhead breathed, "Don't stop, that felt so good."

Smiling more broadly, Roxas thrust his finger in with more force to hit the same spot again. Axel arched off the wall with a soft cry of pleasure, never before had he actually experienced his own prostate being stimulated. He was only mildly uncomfortable when he felt a third digit entering him. He was starting to feel full and oddly stretched when the digits were removed. He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt something else brush up against him. For a brief moment he tensed, then he remembered that he had to relax and after taking a deep breath nodded to Roxas.

Upon seeing the redhead nod Roxas began to push forward, taking his cues from Axel's face. It was twisted in discomfort and slight pain, but the blond didn't stop until he was fully sheathed with the redhead. Holding as still as he could, Roxas le this head drop onto Axel's back as he waited. He didn't know how long he could last just sitting there, the sensation of Axel's tight heat encasing him was so intense that he needed to move, needed the friction that could be found from thrusting into the tight cavern. After what seemed like an eternity he felt the redhead push back against him. Carefully he withdrew and thrust back in, gasping at the sensation it created. He was barely able to keep his senses and noticed that he didn't get much of a reaction from Axel. He had to change his angle a few times before he found it.

Axel arched off the wall into Roxas, his vision blurred and pleasure coursing through him. It was so much more intense than when Roxas had hit his prostate with his fingers. This was much better, causing every fiber of his being to spark with the same overwhelming sensation. When he felt Roxas take hold of his cock once again he nearly lost his mind and eagerly met the blonde's thrusts. He was getting so close to the edge, he could almost taste his orgasm, but right before he reached his own peak he felt Roxas shudder and release within him. For a moment he thought that he was going to have to take care of himself, but then he was spun around so that he was face to face with the blond.

Slowly, almost teasingly Roxas lowered himself down so that his face was only inches away from Axel's quivering length. With a glance up at the redhead he took Axel's member into his mouth. Bobbing his head, Roxas forced his throat to relax and took Axel in completely. He suddenly found a hand tangled in his hair, tugging slightly as the owner moaned loudly. Humming slightly, Roxas swirled his tongue around Axel's shaft, earning more moans from the redhead. Suddenly he felt a sharp tug on his hair as the redhead released down his throat. After swallowing all that he could, Roxas stood back up and laid a chaste kiss on Axel's lips.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he whispered against the redhead's lips.

"Not in the least," Axel responded, "We might have to do that again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: So I know I was supposed to be working on Therapy and I haven't forgotten about it, but it is currently kicking my ass. I mean, when you get so frustrated that you just want to add in a spontaneous mpreg, you know it's time to take a break. I don't have an mpreg planned for Therapy, hell I don't even do mpregs, like ever. It's my unwritten rule, well now it is written, but that's besides the point._

_Mims: You're just trying to come up with excuses._

_Cautai: No, I keep whispering mpreg in her ear._

_Mims: So it's all your fault!_

_Me: Well you're not helping either! You just keep going on about Corrupted, and not even current chapters. You just want blood and torture without any build up, that doesn't work!_

_Mims and Cautai: (utter silence)_

_Me: What I really need is a beta to look at my work and discuss stuff with. If you want to be my beta then please, please, please contact me, I really need someone's help. All you are required to do is read my work before everyone else, listen to me talk about the story (or pretend to), and tell me what you think needs to be changed. You'll get everything before it's posted; get the plot summary so you know what will happen, and my undying love. If you don't want to be my beta then please review, it will make the torture of trying to create something that's half decent worth while. Next chapter is back in Wonderland, well half of it is, so look forward to that, though I don't know how long it will be until it comes out._


	9. announcementtemp chapter

This is just an announcement. If you don't want to read it then just ignore it and it will be taken down when I actually post a chapter.

My laptop died so I can't write for a while. I'm trying to salvage everything that I already did, but I may have to start over. Basically what happened was that the monitor has decided it doesn't want to show any images and goes completely black unless I hit it. Needless to say this makes writing very difficult. I don't think my hard drive has been effected yet, but I can't tell until I bring it into tech services. I'm bringing it in today (2-21-08) so hopefully it will be fixed soon.

I'm actually writing this on a computer in my dorm's computer lab, but I can't work on my stories because theres a rule about no porn or adult material on university computers. I don't want to lose my computer privilages so I'm not going to push it. I may be able to post some T rated stuff on my deviant art account, but I can't promise anything. I really don't know how long it could be until my laptop is working again so I can't make any kind of commitments for updates.

I'm really sorry for the inconvenienc e and I thought that I should just tell everyone why there might not be any updates for a while.


End file.
